


Beach Bums

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [50]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Their love for each other is as deep as the ocean - and just as salty.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	Beach Bums

“I don’t know how you talked me in to this,” Tobirama grumbled under his breath, talking to himself more than he was to his companion. Madara answered anyway.

“Bribery,” was the short reply.

Then he swept off with the beach umbrella over his shoulder like a parasol and Tobirama was forced to follow or else walk alone in the brilliant sunshine, sensitive white skin fully exposed. Why had he been so stupid as to forget his sunscreen at home? Now he had to wait until his partner showed mercy and shared the backup bottle he knew must be hidden away in that massive bag hanging from Madara's other shoulder.

As someone who generally preferred to stay indoors Tobirama had never actually been to the beach before. Sure he loved to swim, would absolutely have taken the first offer to turn himself in to a fish, but people like him were the reason indoor swimming pools existed. He could enjoy one of his biggest passions without ever stepping out from under a roof. Or at least he usually could. When Madara heard that he’d never been to the ocean before suddenly their vacation plans were entirely overhauled. No more Suna Science Museum, apparently it was of the utmost importance that he sit outside in the hot weather and sweat his own skin off instead.

The ocean did look very beautiful though, he had to admit that. He kept his eyes on the massive stretch of all that deep entrancing blue as Madara led them to a spot mostly clear of other people.

“What do you think?” his partner asked, sweeping his eyes over the vista before them with a smug look on his face.

“I think if you don’t park that umbrella soon so I can dig through your bag for water I’m going to throw you in to the ocean myself.” Tobirama ignored the huffing and puffing he got in response. All he cared about was making sure his shade wouldn’t get up and walk away again.

Madara fumbled about trying to put his bag down without dropping the umbrella and then spent several minutes trying figure out how to get the damn thing to stay upright. Rather noticeably, he didn’t say one word about Tobirama not offering to help, sitting quietly on the blanket he’d already laid out and shifting from side to side in an effort to stay out of the sunlight while the umbrella jumped around. When finally everything was set up to his liking Madara flopped down on the blanket as well with a grin of triumph.

“Well? What do you think now?”

“I’m hot,” Tobirama grumbled. “There’s already sand in my ass. What was I thinking letting you do this to me?”

“Hmph. You were _thinking_ that you love me and that I love you and that I want you to have all the experiences that you deserve in life. And also me shirtless in the ocean.” Madara scowled at him but Tobirama only hummed.

“Oh yeah. Go on then, chop chop. Off with the shirt.”

Madara spluttered indignantly for several minutes first but he did eventually take his shirt off. As soon as he was bare-chested he sprang back to his feet and untied his hair from the bushy ponytail he’d worn for the drive here. “If you want a piece of this you’ll have to come catch me in the water first!”

With that he spun and took off. Tobirama watched him until that delicious backside disappeared in a spray of salty waves and then reached over to rummage around for the extra sunblock. First things first he needed to protect himself. Once that was done he was contemplating letting his partner wallow about alone like a fool while he read a book for a while. But after that he was most definitely going to dip his toes in the ocean at least once. Just to say that he did, of course. Not at all because Madara was right and he was glad he’d come. Heaven forbid he ever admit that.


End file.
